Lonely No More
by Ayame Amerante
Summary: Happy Birthday Anna Sparrow! (enjoy the story, sorry, but it's only a one shot!) Zoro x Miko... if you don't know Miko, don't read!


Lonely No More Chapter one…. (It's the only chapter)  
disclaimer: do you really think I'm smart enough to come up with such an amazing manga as One Piece?

Miko hated this place. This island that was once her home. She hated everything that had ever happened here. Her father forcing her to learn swordplay. Her parent's death. Kuina dying. Zoro leaving... Zoro returning--

She threw another log into the burning fire in front of her. The grass she was sitting on was dry and brittle-hardly comfortable at all. Her eyes scanning the dark horizon in front of her. It had been a year and a half since she left here with Zoro and the Straw Hat pirates. She would only return for one person.  
and one person only...

Kuina

She wouldn't have come back for anyone else. Kuina meant the world to her... She had been her best friend, her only friend for a long time. Kuina had introduced her to Zoro... whether she had meant for her to fall in love with him, Miko didn't know. Then again... she hadn't really fallen in love, it was more like; tripped and fell in the puddle of murky mud that was what she felt for Zoro. (A/n: like the metaphor?  
Okay, back to the story...)

Miko sighed. Sixteen years ago... Only sixteen years ago... sixteen years since Kuina fell down the stairs. Sixteen years since her best friend died...

She let the tears fall from her misted over green eyes. Everyone on the Merry Go had been asleep for hours... Everyone but her.

She and Zoro had cried for hours that day. He hadn't cried until they reached the grave... They both left Kuina a note with a white rose, a yearly tradition.

Miko lay on her back, staring at the starry sky. She wanted this day to be over already, to just get off of that island... out of Ruby City forever.

"I wanna leave." she whimpered, choking back the sobs that threatened to overpower her.

"I do too." A deep voice replied from behind her.

"Zoro? What are you doing here?" She whispered, wiping the tears from her face, her eyeliner running down her cheeks.

"I came to get you... Nami-san says it's time we leave... Before the marines come and find us here." Zoro reached his arm out to her to pull her up.

"I'm sorry, I should have come back sooner..." she said, holding her hand out to meet his. Zoro pulled her from the ground, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"It's been a long day for the both of us." He said quietly, pulling her away to look her in the eyes.

Miko nodded. "I never stop feeling alone... Without Kuina, it's like I have no one."

Zoro cocked his head. "You have me! I've told you this millions of times; I'll never leave you again, I promise. I'll always be your friend!" He realized at once how lame the statement sounded

"I know..." she whispered, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

Zoro frowned when she looked up. Her eyes glassy with tears, fresh drops falling down her cheeks, leaving a trail coursing down her face.

"Miko, you're not really alone. You have Luffy, and Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Sanji, Vivi, and me! You've got more friends than I do!" Miko smiled, wiping her cheeks once again.

"Yeah... but I'm still missing something. I can feel it." She glanced up at him. His hand still in hers.

"I know the feeling." he said quietly, leaning forward and capturing her lips with his. Miko squeaked, then relaxed into the kiss, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. Zoro pulled away. "It's love. It's the feeling you get when you love someone... You never feel like you're fully complete until they love you back!"

Miko smiled.

"Miko Yoshimori, I love you!" Zoro said, grabbing her around the waist, pulling her close.

"About time!" She giggled.

"Well?" he whispered his lips dangerously close to hers.

"Well what?" she teased. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Miko reached up, her arm hanging on his neck.

"I love you too, Zoro!" She smiled, pulling him into a passionate kiss, all of her emotions pouring out to him. Zoro smiled, returning the hungry kiss equally as passionate.

Had Kuina been there, she would have been laughing and smiling as they were pulling away. Miko looked upward and winked, thanking Kuina for introducing the two.

She would never be lonely again.

So what do you think? Took me a while to write, but Happy birthday Miko-san! I luv ya!  
Ayame-san 


End file.
